As Hell Subsides
by Gooniegirl3333
Summary: Set after "Match Made in Hell." Natalia's reaction to Ryan going undercover eventually leads to secrets unveiled. "WISC" and "SIM" completely and utterly mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil muse. I couldn't help myself. This one-shot lives separate from my other RaiN stories. Set after "MMIH," it felt a little left open. So, this happened. Pretty sure other ideas will come about as well, lol.**

**Disclaimer: No owning CSI:Miami.**

* * *

The sun glared through the windows of the locker room as Ryan sat quietly in front of his own locker. He sighed in relief, happy that the day was over so he could get to bed and finally relax.

Thinking back, Ryan mentally chuckled at his luck. As if going undercover wasn't troublesome enough (though the ladies helped ease his guilt) the water-torture still lingered in the back of his mind. If it weren't for Eric and Horatio, he would be dead. Though, despite his abiding worries, both Tandy King and Paul Nichols were stashed away in the judicial system, hopefully for good. That was all that mattered.

From the corner of his eye, a brunette paused at his sight, pinched her lips shut, and continued her way towards her personal items.

"Hey, Natalia," Ryan greeted, his eyes meeting her silent walk. Furrowing his brows, he wondered if maybe she didn't hear him. "Natalia?" he attempted but was only met with a deathly glare. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not speaking to you," she said coldly, darting her eyes back to her locker.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly, standing up to walk closer to her. "What did I do?"

Natalia only moved her lethal eyes in his direction, sending a chill down Ryan's spine.

"Is this-?" Ryan rolled his eyes, brushing his hands through his hair in irritation. "Natalia, if this is about the undercover thing from today-. Hey, don't start getting all holier-than-thou on me! You went undercover, too!"

"And look what happened!" she shouted, turning her body towards his.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me," he joked sarcastically, a cheeky smile forming. Exhaling annoyingly, Natalia grinded her teeth.

"I would have thought that after what happened to me with that psychic, you would have thought twice about pulling a stunt like that," Natalia protested.

Ryan began walking away from her, "What stunt? I'm fine, and we ended up catching the killer." Stopping, Ryan turned his focus back to her. "No harm, no foul," he shrugged.

"No fou-. Ryan, someone tried to kill you!" Natalia shouted, her arms flailing dramatically.

"Wouldn't have been the first time," he mumbled under his breath, focusing back to his locker.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned disconcertingly as she shortened the space between them.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "forget it. Listen, it really wasn't my choice to make anyway. It was H's. I was just following orders."

"God, Horatio." Natalia began pacing, furious. "Don't get me started on that. He's always putting you in danger!"

"Natalia, it's not that bad, really!" Ryan assured her, trying his best to catch Natalia's eyes with his.

"It's like he has no regard for your safety, for any of our safety!" Throwing her hands in the air, Natalia continued her rant, barely hearing Ryan's pleads and assurance.

"'Talia, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Even with that psychic, he could have stopped me from doing such an insane idea!"

"Natalia, he saved you!" Ryan shouted hysterically.

"I know he did, but still!" she shouted back, her eyes finding his.

"No, not like how you think," Ryan's voice became quieter, though his eyes still focused determinately on Natalia.

"What-," Natalia stopped dead in her tracks, her body stiff and her eyes squinting to understand. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan gulped nervously. He made a promise to Horatio she would never find out, and he wasn't about to break that now. Though, seeing her desperate, pleading eyes confused him even more. Shaking it off, Ryan regressed the idea, regaining his composure again.

"Forget it," Ryan stated quickly as he grabbed his things and slammed the metal door shut. "You're fine," he gestured to her forcefully, "and I'm fine. That's all that matters, okay?" Watching him hastily rush for the stairwell, Natalia was left alone, her mouth agape.

* * *

"_Who do you work for?" demanded the garbled voice, but Ryan couldn't answer. God, did he want to answer something, anything, but the water in his lungs continued to press down like a 5-ton weight. Though, the drugs injected into his neck only moments ago didn't help him either._

"_Who do you work for!" continued the angry voice, the garble becoming more prominent. An accent started sneaking its way through the thickness of the water. _

_Ryan's heart began pounded insanely. He knew that voice, a spoken language that hadn't haunted his dreams for some time. Slowly, the water faded away as the man holding his neck threw him brutally to a chair._

"_This isn't a negotiation," the Russian reminded him, clutching his fists to heighten the seriousness in his voice. "Each time you refuse, we take something away."_

_A lump in his throat stopped Ryan from speaking, as if his will had disappeared. What the hell? He didn't remember this! Why couldn't he say anything?_

"_I warned you what would occur should you refuse me," the man stated, picking up the pliers determinately, the steps to his walk echoing through Ryan's battered mind._

No, no, no!_ his mind screamed as the pliers came closer and closer to him. _Not again! Please, no!

"NO!" Ryan screamed deliriously as he shot up from his bed, icy sweat covering his bare skin. He breathed in deep, attempting to slow down his hyper gasping.

"It was just a dream," he chuckled nervously, rubbing his eyes for extra support. Looking over to his clock, the neon lights read 2:00am. Finally, his breathing returned to normal before he heard his cell phone ringing. _Who would that be?_ he thought.

"Wolfe?" he asked into the speaker.

"Hi," a timid voice answered.

"Natalia? It's two in the morning," Ryan stated confusedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she began vaguely, her breath stuttering. "I just couldn't sleep is all."

"You need me to come over?" he suggested, already jumping out of bed to head for his closet.

"No!" she exclaimed before calming her voice again, "I just wanted someone to talk to, you know?"

"Uh, sure." He paused, unclear what to say. "What do you want to talk about?" He curled up comfortingly as he sat in bed, unbeknownst that Natalia was in the same position.

"What you said back at the lab," she began, hesitant, "what did you mean?"

"'Talia, it was nothing," he lied, rolling his eyes, "I was just ranting, trying to calm you down. Nothing else."

"I wish I could believe you," Natalia admitted, her voice quiet again.

"Just," he grumbled, "trust me when I say you don't want to know, okay?"

Silence.

"Natalia? You trust me, don't you?" he asked worriedly.

"With my life," she said sharply, a light chuckle escaping her words. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't really asleep anyway," Ryan joked, biting his tongue for spilling the information.

"Why? Are you okay?" Natalia instantly changed her worry to him, knowing his self-mocking was always more serious than he let on. _Why he would be having trouble sleeping?_ she thought_. Did the investigation affect him more that he's saying?_

"It's—nothing," Ryan assured her. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her turn to jump out of bed. "Maybe **I** should come over so we talk."

"No," he laughed. "I really have it under control. Honest."

"I still don't believe you," Natalia replied suspiciously.

"But you do trust me," he reminded her.

"Of course," she giggled, relieved to not dread sleeping again. The nightmares had been coming in and out for the past couple of months. Though, one short, hollow talk with Ryan seemed to ease her conscience for tonight. "Sweet dreams, Ryan."

"Sweet dreams, Natalia," he winked subconsciously. Hanging up, Ryan laid back down to his pillow with a smile, blissfully drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Yay... R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holy- :: cheeky grin :: Hi, everyone! This story was really only meant to be one chapter. I did NOT expect that many reviews for it! So, because so many of you asked, here ya go! Chapter 2. This story won't be very long, 5 chapters at most. Don't hesitate to tell me what you want to read because, really, that's how this chapter came to being, lol.

_Many thanks to:_

, Wolvista, SM-FA-RaiNtrain, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Maria020, MelxxWhoLuvsYa, Emmilyyx5o, EvaRoseTogo, csimiamifreak92310, BlindedBySmoke, THelocker, Rodea McWin

**Disclaimer: **yup! ...nah.

* * *

The doors to the elevator rang, signaling Ryan's cue to enter the bright, animated lab. In the past, coming to work after a night of dream terrors made for some difficult days ahead. Though, this time, the nightmare didn't seem to bother him or his endurance as much. Ryan only hoped he was strong physically and mentally enough this time to keep it that way.

"Hey!" chirped a voice into Ryan's left ear as he stepped out of the lift. As Ryan turned to the energetic brunette, he noticed Natalia's smile glowed. Sure, she had smiled and kept a positive attitude since the psychic case, but never as spirited.

"Hey, yourself," he chimed back just as cheerfully. "You seem livelier than yesterday."

"Yeah, about that," she began as they synced their walk to the locker room, "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"It's okay, Natalia," Ryan replied softly. "You had a reason to get upset. Besides, you were kind of right. I should have been more careful."

Shrugging, Ryan noticed he was still going over in his head what he could have done differently. He could have fought back, paid more attention to the guards, not gotten caught…

A grasp from Natalia's hand to his bicep broke him from the idea, both stopping short of the locker room.

"I'm serious, Ryan," she stated, tightening her grip lightly to his arm. "What I said, I was off base." Natalia darted her eyes to the floor, severing the stare. "I know Horatio would never intentionally put us in harm's way." Smiling, Natalia shrugged and passed the threshold. "Anyway, I want to thank you."

"Me? What did I do?" Ryan followed, taking a hold of his lock and mindlessly circling the knob for the combination.

"You just talked to me," Natalia sat down on the bench adjacent to him, stretching her arms out zealously. "Ended up being the best sleep I've had in months."

"Months? 'Talia," Ryan dropped the hanging lock to glare at her, "why haven't you slept in months?"

"It's not that I haven't slept. I just keep having dreams about the warehouse. You know, you and Horatio coming to my 'rescue.' Nothing to be concerned about."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, apprehensive as he crossed his arms.

"Ryan, we all get them, the nightmares," she reminded him nonchalantly. "Just comes with the territory."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryan mumbled with an airy breath, tightening his mind around the statement.

"Well, I'm needed in DNA," Natalia shot up from her seat. Walking around him, she gently patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Killers don't turn themselves in, you know."

Ryan remained perched against his locker, arms crossed tightly abroad his chest. He worried what kind of memories were haunting Natalia. Was it just the hallucinations, or something more?

* * *

"H?" Ryan whispered as he poked his head into the Lieutenant's office. "You busy?"

"No, Mr. Wolfe," the red-head briefly looked up before peering back down to his evident focus. "I was just finishing up some paperwork." Noticing the CSI's silence, Horatio lifted his eyes back up. "You can sit down."

Sighing hesitantly, Ryan lowered into the chair, attempting to get comfortable but to no avail.

"So," Horatio began, crossing his arms comfortably atop his desk, "is this about a case?"

"No," Ryan started slowly, fidgeting with his hands, "it's about Natalia. 'H, I think she's remembering what really happened in the warehouse."

"Hmm," Horatio growled thoughtfully, his eyes widening as he leaned back into his chair, "this poses a problem. Has she approached you about it?"

"Not necessarily, uh," Ryan gulped, allowing his weight to shift forward, "it's more the dreams she's been having that worry me."

"So, as far as we know, she only thinks these memories are dreams, right?"

"So far," Ryan replied despairingly.

"Okay." Horatio sighed heavily, his mind reeling in the possibilities should the truth ever surface. "The moment you think it's becoming more than that, find me. Okay?"

* * *

_The lights were dim, though something was moving quickly, like shadows from a nursery lamp on the wall. Opening his eyes abruptly, Ryan realized he was moving, but not on his own accord. Furniture from a living room or office swept passed his vision, lost in the memory. _

_He was on his back, no ability to move or shout tangible. Why was he moving? Someone was pulling him from his ankles. Who? Ryan's heart began speedily pulsating again, desperation and fear looming through his mind. He needed to get out of this…now._

_But it was too late. The ominous figure pulling him along threw him into a dark, cold space. The ground beneath him began to move as his body became cold, numb… cadaverous to his commands. _

_A single tear shed as the metal clinging of a door rashly glided open, the light from the other side blinding Ryan's eyes. He wished his could close them, but the rigor prevailed as his body was lifted carelessly and thrown from the high pedestal, a bottomless pit meeting him below._

Ryan barely caught himself on his side table, bumping his forehead on the edge as his knees hit the ground.

"Ow!" he cried, grabbing his head as he took in his surroundings. He was back in his own room, safe from his debilitating torment. Rubbing the moisture from his eyes, the lights "4:00am" flashed in his view.

"Huh, better than usual." Taking in a deep breath, Ryan stood from his kneeling, stretching his muscles and rubbing them to warm up. "No point in fighting it," he said to himself as he made his way for the shower.

* * *

**A/N: **No, no "angst" for Ryan per say. He's just stressed. Anyway, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** :: grumble grumble :: I didn't realize all of my thanks didn't get posted in the last chapter until last night. Stupid... anyway, thank you ALL for reviewing and even subscribing to this story before I even decided to continue it! That kind of faith in me is amazing.

This next chapter is a little long, but it was completely necessary. Also, a special thanks to **BlindedBySmoke** for letting me bounce my ideas off of her brain!

_

* * *

_

_Ryan attempted to keep cool, though his mind was still in a panic. He had 6 minutes to go before Horatio and Eric would storm the building looking for him. Searching the desk in the office, he fumbled through papers and bills, nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary. He sighed, leaning against the desk in front of him._

Think, Wolfe, think! There has to be something here...

_Peering over his left shoulder, Ryan noticed the bookshelf. It was a relatively normal shelf, save for the space between it and the floor._

Hmm, that's interesting...

_A sudden pain shot through his body, the initial discomfort coming from the right side of his neck. As all of the oxygen escaped from his lungs, Ryan grabbed his neck in agony. Looking down at his hand, he stared in horror at the blood._

"_Do you hear me?" shrieked a desperate voice. "Stay away from me!"_

_Ryan grabbed hold of his wound again, searching for the familiar cry._

"_Natalia?" he whispered under his breath. _Why is she here?

_As the bookshelf faded in front of him, Ryan's body possessively diverted to his right, his eyes meeting with Natalia's gun aimed right for his head._

"_Natalia, what are you doing?" he begged, walking closer to her._

"_Get away from me!" she screamed, fright consuming her as tears streamed down her face._

"_Natalia, it's me!" Ryan cried. _What is she doing? _Carefully, Ryan edged closer to her, hoping to grab the gun before she did anymore harm._

"_Stop, leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Natalia violently squeezed the trigger multiple times in his direction, Ryan barely ducking before a rogue bullet entered his left shoulder._

"Wolfe!" exclaimed Eric, causing Ryan to jolt from his sleep. He opened his eyes quickly, realizing he was in the break room.

"Huh, that was a new one," Ryan joked sarcastically, his eyes to the ceiling.

"You sleep here or something?" Eric questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Uh, no," Ryan mumbled, his voice raspy. Sitting up, he took notice to Natalia, Calleigh, and Walter in the room as well, each grabbing coffee or eating breakfast. "No, I couldn't sleep, so I came in early." Touching both knees, he realized they still ached from the night before. That was nothing compared to the headache the bruise on his forehead was creating, though.

"Ah, nightmares, huh?" suggested Walter as he poured himself another cup. Ryan shot his tired eyes up to the tall man in confusion.

_How did he know?_

"I get those, too," Walter chuckled, sipping on the hot brew. "It's usually when I'm stressed or something's on my mind."

Ryan glanced over to Natalia sitting at one of the tables, carelessly reading an old magazine.

"Spicy food does it, too, sometimes," Walter joked mirthfully as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, Walter. That's exactly it. Anyway, the dreams will leave eventually," Ryan stated determinedly, brushing a hand through his hair. "They did last time." Standing up to walk, Ryan silently cursed himself. _More than they needed to know, Wolfe._

"That's right," Calleigh mentioned, shaking a finger at him, "I remember seeing you sleep in the break room before."

"And that bump on your head," Eric pointed out, his words fading. "This is looking a little too familiar, Wolfe."

Stopping at the threshold, Ryan hastily turned around, eyes wide. "I hit my head on my night stand." His eyes met every suspicious stare, Ryan promptly throwing his hands up in defense. "Honest."

"Relax, Wolfe," Eric assured him, walking passed and patting him on the back. "We're just messing with you." Calleigh and Walter trailed out, following Eric's lead.

From across the room, Natalia sat quietly staring in his direction.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders absent-mindlessly.

"So, you're having nightmares," she stated sharply.

"Natalia, it's not as bad as it sounds-"

"Sounds to me like it's worse." Natalia assuredly stood, taking brisk walks towards Ryan. "No arguing. I'm coming over tonight so we can talk, got it?"

"Nat-" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey," she interrupted, pointing a finger to his lips. "I said no arguments."

* * *

Laughter enveloped the living room as paper plates covered in a debris of cheese pizza lay scattered across the coffee table, an empty beer bottle or two spread abroad as well. It was easy to discern what belonged to Ryan, everything being neatly organized by crust/height, and the disheveled items that belonged to Natalia. Both sat in their casual, comfortable positions on Ryan's living room couch.

"I can't believe you've never seen that video!" Ryan exclaimed, holding in a chuckle.

"Don't look too shocked! I'm more surprised that you have," Natalia stated, her eyes wide from laughing so hard.

"Why? Because of our lack of free time?" he asked, scrunching his eyes in confusion.

"No, because it's a video of cats...playing 'patty cake'!" Natalia began laughing again, unable to control her frenzy.

"Don't knock it, 'Talia!" Ryan demanded jokingly, "the voice-overs make it hysterical."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Natalia lightly touched her stomach, attempting to slow the giggling to a stop.

"Okay, enough stalling," she stated, playfully smacking the back of her hand to his. "Spill."

Ryan sighed, lowering his eyes to his hands. He was seriously hoping she would have decided to drop the subject.

"They'll go away eventually, 'Talia," he whispered, still staring at his hands, years of hurt and harassment evident with each wrinkle or scar. "They always do."

"Yeah, but I know from experience that talking about it to a friend quickens the process." Natalia cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were full of kindness and understanding. "So, why do you think you're having them? Is it from what the guard was doing to you?"

At that moment, Ryan knew he had a decision to make: either admit completely to everything, or just confess to the initial cause of the nightmares. Searching his mind, and his heart, Ryan realized he'd rather give up the one secret he's been holding onto for these past years than let Natalia endure her own torture.

"Sort of. I mean, that was partly to blame, I guess." Ryan shrugged, hoping that answer would satisfy her enough.

"The other day," Natalia began, "when you mentioned it wasn't the first time... Ryan, did something like this happen to you before?"

Taking a sharp breath in, Ryan shot his eyes up determinedly.

"Yeah, but it was no big deal."

"When?" Natalia, paused briefly, trying to grasp just what Ryan was telling her. "Before I met you?"

"No, it was after you joined the lab." Ryan voice remained timid but stern, though his mind unsure he could say anymore.

"Right after? Ryan, come on. You need to give me more than this."

Looking deep into her eyes, Ryan saw the desperation in Natalia, her need to understand what he was going through. He couldn't just leave her with the hanging thought; he needed to...he wanted to confide in her.

"Try 2 years ago." As Natalia let out a shocked exhale, Ryan attempted to explain. "It was Russians. They kidnapped me and tortured me, okay? But it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?" She placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes shutting to tears as anger and anguish overwhelmed her mind. "Who else knows about this?"

"Horatio, and now you. Natalia, you need to keep it that way, okay?" Ryan leaned forward, urgency flushing over his face. "I'm serious, 'Talia. No one else can know about this, especially Calleigh and Delko."

"Well, are you okay? I mean," Natalia inhaled, soothing her emotions. "I should have seen it."

"No one did, and truth be told...I'm glad. The last thing I needed was questions." He absorbed in the momentary silence before gaining the courage to counter the question. "Your turn."

"What do mean?" Natalia asked, sniffling and breathing heavily to find her composure.

"I told you my nightmare. You tell me yours." His voice was hesitant, uncertain if he really wanted to know. Though, he had no choice; if Natalia was remembering what happened that day, it was vital Ryan found out. "What kind of dreams were you having about the warehouse?"

"They were only dreams, Ryan," Natalia replied, wiping away the tears that formed earlier, wondering why Ryan was so interested in her dreams to begin with. Though, Ryan's silent anticipation for an answer gave her little time to speculate as she pushed away her suspicion.

Closing her eyes gently, Natalia recollected the memories, still as vivid as the nights before.

"Okay, well...it's nothing really. I mean, you remember when I told you guys at the hospital about seeing Nick? I've been dreaming about that, only...every once and a while Nick turns into you...sometimes Horatio."

Ryan could hear his heart beating through his chest into the echoing tunnels of his ears. She does remember.

"What do you think it means?" Natalia asked thoughtfully, opening her eyes.

"I don't know," Ryan replied, quietly determining what could, or couldn't, be done.

"Eh, I try not to think about it," she shrugged as she tried to lighten the mood. "I used to have the strangest dreams after my divorce with Nick. I tell ya, for a while I thought I was drugged."

"Funny," Ryan smiled, both lightly smirking at the awful pun.

"I'm sorry I didn't see what happened to you," Natalia apologized sorrowfully.

"In your defense, I did a good job of hiding it," he replied.

"At least we got to the bottom of your nightmares," Natalia smiled, placing a caring hand atop his.

Though Ryan's smile echoed her's, his thoughts were anything but positive.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Ryan told her, more or less, about his dealings with the Russians but not about the warehouse. Here's to hoping he'll hold it together...

Also, anyone actually see that "patty cake" cats video? If you haven't, you have to! It's one with the voice-overs. They are hysterical! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, you guys are amazing! Thank you to those who reviewed and those who added this to their story alert after the chapter, =). After this is only one more chapter, so down below is a doozy...

**Disclaimer: **nah...

* * *

"No...no," a quiet mumbling echoed, catching the ear of Eric as he passed by Trace. Poking his head in curiously, he noticed Ryan asleep, his head lowered heavily onto his crossed arms on top of the glass lab table.

"Wha...no." Ryan's pleads turned into terrified moans, an agonizing cry growling beneath his voice.

"Wolfe," Eric quietly whispered, walking up to the distressed CSI.

"Stop...please. Don't," Ryan continued in a trance.

"Wolfe," Eric started to lightly shake him, rouse him out of his mental suffering.

"NO!" Ryan shot up from his position, gasping shallowly and blinking his eyes to make sure he was awake. Looking around, he noticed his screaming caught the attention of some on-lookers.

"You fell asleep on your sample," Eric mentioned, pointing to the computer still zipping through samples of a current case. "You okay?" he asked concernedly.

"God," he shook his head, brushing his hands through his hair in aggravation. "It's like their getting worse!"

"Still having the nightmares?" Eric commented, worry etched on his face. "I thought Natalia went over to your house to help them stop...or something."

"We just talked it out," Ryan stated mildly, his forehead rested on both hands.

"Where is Natalia anyway?" Peering through the glass walls, Eric attempted to find the tall brunette usually walking prominently towards DNA.

"It's her day off. Thank God because I don't want her to see me like this." Ryan leaned back against the swivel chair, his eye lids sinking at the idea of sleep.

"I guess the talking didn't help?" Leaning against the lab table, Eric instantly noticed the bags under Ryan's eyes, noting his nightmares were worse than Ryan would truly admit.

"Not if I wasn't truthful to her, then no," Ryan confessed, his eyes giving in to their weight.

"Then what did you tell her?"

Ryan shot open his eyes immediately as he bit the inside of his mouth. _No way_, he thought. _He's the last person who needs to know._

"I, uh," Ryan stuttered, standing up quickly, "I made up something. Look, that's not the point." Pacing, he took a deep breath and hesitantly stared back at Eric. "Okay, you need to keep this quiet." Quickly walking towards the older CSI, Ryan lowered his voice. "When Natalia was drugged by the psychic, Horatio and I left out what really happened at the warehouse. And now she's dreaming about it, and I don't know what to do."

"So, instead you told Natalia some lie to cover up a secret?" Eric, squinting his eyes in confusion, wondered how Ryan could lie to someone he was so close to.

"What was I supposed to say?" Ryan exclaimed louder, throwing his arms up carelessly. "That her dreams aren't dreams at all? That she tried to kill me and Horatio?"

"I did what?" a timid voice whimpered from the door.

_Oh, God_, thought Ryan as he tensed his shoulders and closed his eyes, terrified to look behind him. _Please be Calleigh. Please, God. Let that voice be Calleigh._ Turning around, he cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"'Talia," Ryan began, stalking carefully towards her, "you weren't supposed to-"

"Hear any of that?" Her steps an irate stride, Natalia stormed away from the two male CSIs. "I can't believe you Ryan!" she shouted, her back to him knowing full well the two were following her. "You told me I could trust you!" Stopping near the elevator, she turned back around, ready to confront Ryan.

"Natalia, you can!" Ryan reassured her.

Technicians and CSIs alike began to trickle out from the labs, curious about the current altercation; though, Natalia hardly noticed, her steamed emotions creating a tunnel vision to just Ryan.

"How, huh? How can I even think to trust anything you say after hearing you tell Eric that you've been lying to me for the past couple of months? And instead of telling me straight up what was going on, you gossiped about me...to Eric? At work?"

Natalia glared at Ryan, embarrassment and desperation washing over his body, his wall beginning to collapse with every word she threw at it.

"I should have known, Ryan," Natalia accused, rolling her eyes. "The way you were asking me last night-." Natalia stopped herself from saying anymore, fearful to continue the thought. Feeling betrayed by her best friend, she almost couldn't control her actions or her words as they spilled venomously.

"I wasn't trying to lie to you, Natalia," Ryan apologetically whispered.

"And your nightmares? They had nothing to do with 'being kidnapped', did they?" she asked.

Stiffening his composure, Ryan feared what her next words were. _Natalia, don't_, he thought, slightly shaking his head for only her to see.

"I heard what you told Eric! **Everything** you told me last night about being kidnapped and tortured by the Russians, that was all a lie, too?"

His breath rapid and shallow, Ryan widened his eyes in horror. _She didn't just say that out loud._

"Kidnapped?" Walter asked worryingly, Ryan shifting towards his voice.

_Oh, God. Walter's here?_

"Ryan, what is she talking about?" Calleigh questioned in confusion, Ryan darting his eyes to her direction.

_Calleigh heard it?_

Hyperventilating, Ryan shut his eyes as he tried to wish the moment away.

_It's just another one of your nightmares, Wolfe!_ he thought. _You're going to open your eyes, and you'll be back in your room with a twisted ankle...or something._

"Mr. Wolfe, is everything okay?" Horatio walked up to the young CSI, the question causing Ryan to open his eyes to reality.

"Wolfe? Was it a lie or not?" demanded Eric from behind him.

Ryan examined the lab, noting the amount of people actually listening in, waiting for his response. Sure, he could leave without saying a word. It's not like any of them deserved an explanation, but at that moment, he realized how tired he really was from keeping that secret.

_To hell with it._

"You know what? Screw it." Ryan threw his hands up in exasperation. "No, Delko, it wasn't a lie," he admitted, glaring at Eric before meeting eyes with anybody he could. "Ivan Sarnoff's men kidnapped me, and no one even noticed! Everybody listening?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He pivoted his body around, mentally laughing at the audience he now had, but he could care less. After putting up the front he created for the past two years, this full-on proclamation was a pleasant treat towards his mentality.

"Calleigh," he stated, snapping his fingers in her direction, "you especially will want hear this! After hours of torturing me, they kept me just above death to do their dirty work."

Not a word was uttered from a member of the room. Though, truth be told, what could they say?

"Oh, and the best part: I was kept in line with blackmail and threats that one of Ivan's men would kill a little boy. You happy?" he shouted to no one in particular. "Now you all know what happened to poor little Wolfe."

As Ryan began retreating towards the exit stairway, he noticed Natalia's face flushed with mortification. _What did I just do?_ she thought.

"Ryan, I-," she attempted to speak, but Ryan wouldn't have it.

"Save it, Natalia." Ryan interrupted, his voice now calm as he pushed the door open with his back. "Just save it."

Entering the stairwell, Ryan mindlessly trailed down the steps. He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't going to stop to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: **Yikes. So Ryan gave up his number one secret (at least that we know about, : wink :). He could have easily embarrassed her with the warehouse secret, but then IA would have to investigate, and we don't need that. **R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, here it is! The last chapter to this lovely shorty, =).

P.S. Everyone ready for a Wet!Ryan on tonight's episode? I know I am, =) (okay, shallow moment over.)

* * *

"H?" Eric's pleading eyes shifted to the Lieutenant whose head was bowed.

_He finally said it_, Horatio thought. _I never would have thought…_

"Horatio," Calleigh despairingly stirred him from his thinking, sadness evident in her emerald eyes, "why didn't he-?"

"It was his to keep," he quietly mumbled. Shooting his head up, Horatio's eyes became determined. "Everyone back to work," he demanded. "The dead still needs a voice."

Quickly, the lab's employees stumbled back into their respective rooms or offices, slightly terrified to deny their boss.

"Ms. Boa Vista," Horatio bellowed lowly, his blue eyes worried as Natalia sheepishly walked towards him.

"Horatio, I'm so—," Natalia began but could barely think to finish.

"None of that matters right now," he consoled, his voice calmer than before. "Are you okay?"

"Is it true, Horatio, what Ryan said?" Natalia asked, desperately trying to read the red-head's expression.

"About being kidnapped?" he retorted, furrowing his brows.

"No," Natalia answered modestly as she shook her head in disappointment. _So stupid to have doubted him._ Gulping, Natalia hesitantly replied, "About the warehouse."

"I could answer that," Horatio stated, carefully processing Natalia's current mental condition, "but I think you would want to hear it from Mr. Wolfe."

Nodding her head, Natalia knew if she had done something as horrendous as attempting to unintentionally kill her co-workers, she would want it from the comfort of a friend. Such a conversation with her boss was not on her list of things most desired.

"I'll bring him back, 'H," she mentioned confidently, her eyes replenished with certainty.

"Please do," Horatio smiled as he gracefully walked back to his office, hope consuming his thoughts for his two CSIs.

* * *

The cool breeze of Miami brushed against Ryan's face as he sprinted out the doors of the crime lab. Pausing at the steps, he closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking in the fresh air with a thankful welcome. The mobile air was a nice change to the static feeling that confined him upstairs and allowed Ryan to relax his anxious mind.

Ryan instantly let out a shocked exhale, his eyes opening to the memories of only moments ago finally crashing into him.

_I can't believe I just did that..._

Before him, police cars and patrol officers scurried about, a steadfast feel to each of them as they made their ways to the next case or call-out.

He looked ahead, unsure of his next move. Ryan couldn't just go home; he was still on the clock.

_Damn it..._

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Ryan reluctantly turned back towards the building's entrance, instantly stepping into Natalia.

"Ryan...," Natalia began breathlessly, stumbling to speak. Ryan's face became stern, silently turning back to his previous view and sitting down on the first step. Looking up, he motioned her to do the same. "Are you okay?" she finally muttered, situating herself close to him.

"Why do you care?" he asked firmly, staring ahead.

"Ryan, you know that I care." Her eyes somber, Natalia glanced down to her hands remorsefully. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"You know, the funny thing is," Ryan began, focusing his eyes back to her, "I'm not. You have no idea how much I want to be mad...but I can't do it."

"I don't think I deserve that," she commented, her voice still quiet.

"No, you don't," Ryan mentioned, lightly smiling, "but I shouldn't have lied to you, or even talked behind your back to Eric, so... I guess we're even then."

"So...everything I've been dreaming," Natalia began, her bottom lip slightly quivering, "I...I tried to—," she stopped and looked at Ryan's feeble nod in acknowledgment. "Part of me knew, but I didn't want to admit it."

Unable to control her tears, Natalia began to sob as Ryan pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back tenderly.

On-lookers suspiciously stared in their direction as they passed, but Ryan just glared back defensively. _Can't mind their own business, can they?_

"I'm so sorry," Natalia finally mumbled under her whimpering, still huddled close to him.

"It was the psychic's fault, not yours," he reminded her.

"No, about earlier." Natalia sat up and stiffened her composure, sniffling to control the tears. "I shouldn't have said that out loud. Here I was yelling at you for lying to me, and then I go and spill your secret... in front of Calleigh and Eric no less." She shook her head before collapsing it into her hands.

"Actually, it's fine," Ryan calmly replied, soon chuckling at Natalia's confused expression. "Really. I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore." Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ryan sarcastically threw his hands in the air. "But did you have to yell at **me**? I mean, Horatio lied to you as well," he jokingly pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's my boss! I can't yell at him! Besides, you're strong. I knew you could take it." Natalia smiled as she gingerly tapped Ryan on the arm.

Smiling back, Ryan felt a twinge of relief. It had been awhile since he felt this relaxed about his life. Holding on to his secret and then adding Natalia's secret into the mix never really gave Ryan time to be at ease.

"Which reminds me," Natalia remarked, grabbing for her purse she carried down with her. "The whole reason I came in today. Here." Ryan peered down to Natalia softly handing him an item, white and blue feathers dangling from a web of sorts. "It's a—,"

"Dream-catcher. Thanks." As Ryan reached for the item, he grinned thankfully, admiring the delicate present.

"Didn't want you to go without it tonight," she mentioned lovingly.

_I'll treasure this forever... _Ryan beamed.

"You need one, too," he remarked, looking back at her.

"Way ahead of you," Natalia said as she pulled out an identical Dream-catcher, only purple. Both laughed as silence settled peacefully around them.

"I wish I was strong enough to go back in," Ryan finally said, gulping nervously as he looked back to the entrance of the building.

"You are," Natalia assured him, giving a gently squeeze to his hand. "Chin up, okay? You want me to come with you?"

"No," Ryan stated with a cheeky grin, "I think I should do this on my own."

As both CSIs stood, they quickly embraced before parting ways, Ryan anxiously strutting through the glass doors towards the elevator.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling and laying carelessly in bed, Ryan's mind continuously perused over the day's events. Sleeping on the job, Natalia overhearing his and Eric's conversation, the confession in front of the entire lab...

All of it seemed too much for his mentality to truly handle as he wrestled with the night to finally fall asleep.

Gazing at his alarm, the clock shone "12:00am." As he picked up the Dream-catcher laying next to his phone, he grumbled in irritation.

"You're not working!" he exclaimed at the inanimate object.

_Or maybe a little too well._

Ryan looked back at his phone, contemplating whether or not she was suffering the same insomnia. Sighing aggravatingly, he picked up the cell and pressed the appropriate speed dial.

"Hi," Natalia greeted sweetly but quietly. "I had a feeling you were awake."

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Ryan stated as he placed his free arm between his head and his pillow.

"Not really," Natalia said mildly. "How did everything go after I left?"

"It was a bit weird...and awkward," he chuckled. "Delko was at a loss for words. I told him to forget about it."

"And Calleigh?" she asked.

"She hugged me... a lot. And she cried."

"She did not!" Natalia exclaimed doubtfully.

"I think she did," Ryan laughed, smiling at the memory. Calleigh apologized the moment Ryan came back up to the lab, throwing him into a loving embrace as she wept quietly in his t-shirt. "I just hope I'm not pitied now. I don't think I could handle those looks everyday."

"If I have anything to say about, you won't have to," she commented sternly. "You protected me, so now it's my turn." Natalia quieted down before hesitantly speaking again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ryan questioned, curious to her current gratefulness.

"For protecting me. You could have told everyone what happened, even IA, even when I told the lab your secret...but you didn't. You even risked your own career for me," Natalia's words trickled into thoughts.

"Anything for a friend," Ryan stated and smiled. "I think we should get some sleep."

"I think I can manage it now," Natalia remarked, becoming more comfortable in her own bed. "Good night, Ry," she whispered.

"Night, 'Talia," he whispered back. Setting the phone down, Ryan curled up and closed his eyes as he finally drifted off to sweet... rapturous...

_...sleep_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it was satisfying! Thank you all for making this my most successful fanfic despite the shortness of it! A special thanks to **BlindedBySmoke** for double-checking my chapters for me before I posted them (middle of the night even!) and to those who reviewed every single chapter! Also, I keep forgetting to mention that this is my present to all of you because...I'm a graduate! That's right, I officially have my BA, so this story was a celebration of sorts. Happy times!

Once again, thank you all SOOOOO much!

Loves and Hugs: Danielle


End file.
